


Banana Babysits

by azbear



Series: black friday regression [7]
Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, CGRE - Caregiver/Age Regressor, Child Abuse, F/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, idk - Freeform, is that everything i need to tag?, not horrible but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24804196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azbear/pseuds/azbear
Summary: Hannah takes care of Lex and Ethan when they both regress.
Relationships: Lex Foster/Ethan Green
Series: black friday regression [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782334
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Banana Babysits

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: child abuse. the Fosters' mother pushes lex against a wall and hits Ethan in the beginning.
> 
> i have like 2 other fics (one written, one i'm working on) where people are finding out that lex and ethan age regress. i was gonna post them back to back before one that's post black friday (bc everything so far has been pre black friday), but now i don't wanna so. the next one will be post black friday. i have no idea what the time line for any of this is, i've just been writing without planning that much. maybe one day i'll figure it out, but not today

_ Fuck, please go away,  _ Lex silently begged. Her mom was screaming again. She didn’t know what about–her mom was slurring most of the words–but she just wanted her to leave. Please….

Ethan sat on the couch, holding Hannah who was curled into a ball.

Lex was startled when her mother suddenly grabbed her and pushed her against the wall. Lex’s eyes widened in fear.

Ethan jumped up and pulled the Fosters’ mother away from Lex. Their mother turned and smacked Ethan hard across the face, screaming at him for daring to touch her. Ethan fell to the floor in shock. Mrs. Foster screamed for another few minutes, all three of the children looking at her in shock and fear. Then she left. Probably to go get drunker than she already was at 3:15 on a Tuesday afternoon….

“Ethan?” Lex dropped next to her boyfriend. She winced, seeing the red handprint on his cheek.

“Lexie,” Ethan sniffled. He covered his cheek with his hand and whimpered. He’d never been hit by an adult before. His parents were never around enough to care what he did, let alone to be angry enough to hit him and his uncle probably would have cried if he’d ever hit him.

“It’s okay, Ethan. You’re okay.”

“Wanna go home…. Can’t drive.” The smack had sent him into his headspace. He was way too little to drive!

“Me either,” Lex whispered. “We can walk.” It was about a 25 minute walk to Ethan’s house from their trailer.

Ethan nodded and bit his thumb nail. He wanted his pacifier, but couldn’t even suck his thumb now since Hannah was there. “Stay overnight?”

Lex nodded. She definitely didn’t want her or Hannah to be around when their mom came back, whenever that may be.

“I’ll pack our bags,” Hannah said, standing up. She could tell Ethan at least was little. Lex was better at hiding it, but she suspected she was too.

“Thanks, Hannah.”

Hannah returned after a few minutes with her and Lex’s bags. She saw Ethan quickly remove his thumb from his mouth.

“We’re gonna walk to Ethan’s,” Lex told her. “It’s nice out.”

It was raining.

Hannah nodded. “I put your kitty in your bag, Lexie,” she said.

Lex blushed slightly. “Thanks.” She stood, then helped Ethan to his feet. The three of them walked together to Ethan’s house. Hannah made them both hold her hands while crossing the streets. Little kids can’t cross the street by themselves.

Once at Ethan’s house, Hannah led Lex and Ethan upstairs to his room. She took pajamas out for both of them. “You should get changed,” she told them. They were all soaked from the rain.

Ethan nodded. Lex looked more uncertain.

“Hannah–”

“I know,” she cut her sister off. “It’s okay. Change.” She walked out to allow them to change and get herself changed too. She hated wearing wet clothes.

Hannah waited a few minutes to go back into Ethan’s room to make sure they both had enough time to change their clothes. 

They were both whispering about something. Well, Ethan was more so whining than whispering.

“Hannah,” Lex said. She was clearly fighting not to be little.

“It’s okay, Lexie,” she said. “I’m here. I’ll take care of you. Both of you.”

Ethan still looked shy, but started to put his thumb in his mouth. Hannah stopped him just in time and gave him his pacifier instead. He took it and gave Hannah a shy smile as he put it in his mouth.

“You shouldn’t have to,” Lex whispered. “That’s my job.”

“I want to. You always took care of me. Let me take care of you while you’re little.”

Lex looked at Hannah, then Ethan, then Hannah again. “Okay,” she agreed.

“Want a snack?” Hannah asked.

“Animal crackers.”

Hannah led the two downstairs and to the couch. She got them both cups of juice and animal crackers.

Ethan hummed his thanks, but didn’t reach for his drink or any animal crackers. He was content to lay against Lex and cuddle his teddy bear and suck his pacifier. His cheek still hurt, but he’d be okay. He’s had worse. Lex and Hannah’s mother wasn’t very strong while drunk.

“Do you two want a movie or book?” Hannah asked next.

Ethan shrugged. He didn’t care. Lex could decide.

Lex stopped chewing a penguin cracker to think. “Movie,” she finally decided. “Aladdin?”

Hannah nodded and put it on. Lex hugged Dorito and sat back to watch the movie. Ethan held Hannah’s hand when she sat next to him, smiling behind his pacifier.

Who knew taking care of kids was so easy? Hannah should babysit more often.

Maybe Lex and Ethan would let her take care of them more. They needed someone to watch them when they were both little. Hannah had never done or said anything before, but maybe she should have. Well, she’ll be there in the future if they need her.

**Author's Note:**

> fuck i really want animal crackers now. it's 6:30 am and all i have is cereal which i don't like. nothing will be open for like another 2 and a half hours, rip  
> i just wanna say i really love hannah, she's just not the easiest for me to write so i don't write her that much :(  
> k bye


End file.
